


Promise?

by Lets_live_in_fiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_live_in_fiction/pseuds/Lets_live_in_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You almost die on a hunt and when you finally wake up, Sam admits how much he cares about you and that he wouldn’t be able to go on if you weren’t there anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise?

You cut the last vampire’s head off with a fast move, blood splattering on your clothes. You released a heavy breath, feeling glad it was finally over. Turning to the Winchester brothers you smiled at them with pride as you put the machete victoriously in the air.  
“Yeah, that’s our girl!” Dean cheered and you winked at him in response as you headed to Sam.

“Not bad, huh?” You smirked, pressing your lips to his while he chuckled softly. 

“Yeah, you were amazing, sweetheart.” He agreed, placing a lingering kiss on your forehead.

“Well, you two lovebirds should stop being so cute or I’m gonna throw up.” You turned to Dean and stuck out your tongue at him. “Besides, we still have work to do. We should take a last look around the house. Check that all the freaking Draculas are dead.” You all nodded and split up.

You were getting out of the kitchen when you spotted Sam on the opposite side of the corridor.

“I guess everything’s clear.“ You called, letting out a content sigh. Sam nodded and started walking towards you, a smirk on his face. You smiled back at him as you began to stretch your body, yawning.

“I can’t wait to get back to the motel, get cleaned up and lay with you on the bed. I’m exhausted, I swear I-”

“Y/N! Watch out!” You heard Sam yell as you watched his face distort with terror. You furrowed your brows, unaware of what had caused his reaction when you felt a sharp pain in your neck. You didn’t understand what was going on as you let out a strident scream and fell to your knees. You saw Sam running to you and Dean appearing at the end of the corridor, eyes wide open in alert. Your vision was blurred as you pressed the wound on your neck, blood pouring down your body.

A vampire’s head flew across the air and landed next to you and a second later, Sam was kneeling down by your side, one of his big strong hands enveloping your face while the other pressed on your wound.

“Stay with me baby, it’s gonna be alright.” He assured, his eyes never leaving yours. Dean was next to you now and you could read the panic in his face as he whispered discreetly.

“Sammy, she’s losing too much blood.”

“I know, I know.” He responded to his brother, eyes still locked with yours, his voice thick.

Your eyelids felt so heavy now, you were battling to keep them open. Sam instantly noticed it and his right hand brushed your cheek. “No, no, no, no. You stay with me, Y/N. Don’t you close your eyes.” He commanded, his voice pleading. “Dean, what do we do? What do we do? There’s so much blood. Oh God, stay with me, Y/N.” Sam was talking fast, panic filling each one of his words.

“Sam…. so tired.” You whispered weakly, as you felt his hold on you tighten.

“I know, I know, baby. Just stay awake for me, okay?” He begged, placing a strand of your hair behind your ear.

“Love you.” You muttered as your eyelids were closing slowly.

“No, no! Y/N. Stay awake, baby, stay awake. I love you, you’re gonna be alright.” His voice was brittle, his tone hopeless as his hands gently shook your head.

“Sam! We have to call-” Dean yelled but Sam cut him off instantly.

“Cas! Cas!” You heard him scream as his voice broke. “Cas, come on! I’m begging you, it’s Y/N. She’s… she’s not gonna make it. Cas!” He hollered as you slowly drifted away into unconsciousness.

__

You shifted sleepily, your feet tangled with the soft sheets of a bed making you moan slightly. Your eyes fluttered open and you spotted Sam next to you. He was sitting with his back against the headboard, head tilted and eyes closed. He must have fallen asleep, his fingers tangled with yours. You smiled at the sight: you’ve always liked watching Sam sleep, he looked so peaceful. But you could see in the way his brows were slightly frowning that he was worried.

That’s how everything came back to you: the hunt, the vampires, the horrible pain in your neck, Sam’s cries and prayers to Cas. You brushed your hand on your neck and exhaled in relief when you felt your soft skin under your fingertips and no bandages or scars. Cas must have come just in time and saved you. You sat up in the bed, looked at Sam one more time, and you smiled lovingly before slowly pressing your lips to his.

You felt him awakening as his lips sleepily responded to the kiss. His eyes shot open and he pulled out of the kiss, his two strong hands enveloping your face.

“Y/N.” He exhaled in relief, his hands lingering on your cheeks and your neck before he pressed his lips to yours another time with more passion. You kissed him back eagerly, his kiss was needy, almost desperate. You pulled away from his lips and locked your eyes with his worried gaze.

“I’m okay. I’m okay.” You whispered, slowly brushing his hair as he nodded, his eyes still filled with worry. He kissed your forehead, shutting his eyes closed. You sat between his legs, pushing your back against his chest, his arms enveloping you as you sighed in content. He pressed his lips to your hair and you felt him inhale your scent, his body slowly relaxing against yours. You both stayed like that for a moment, enjoying each other’s warmth when you felt his hand slowly coming up to caress your neck, sending goose bumps all over your body.

“I was so scared…” He murmured in your hair, his voice thick.

“I know.” You turned your face and kissed his arm that was wrapped around you.

“I thought I was losing you, Y/N.” He admitted in a strangled voice.

“I’m okay.” You pressed your face to the crook of his neck. He nodded and kissed your head.

“Yeah. Cas got there in time. One minute more and it would have been too late.” You could hear the fear still there, in his voice. “I don’t know what I would have done, Y/N.” He added, his hand now brushing the back of his neck.

“I’m here now, Sam. I’m not going anywhere.” You tried to reassure him. “And even if I did -because we both know that it’s gonna happen someday- you would have been alright.” You felt him tense against you. “You would get through that, Sam, I know you would. You’re a fighter.” He froze, his breath hitching in your hair, you felt his hand cup your face while the other on your shoulder made you turn around to face him.

Your eyes met his serious face and you frowned at the sudden solemnity paint all over his face. His eyes were scanning yours for a moment, making sure he had your complete attention before he started talking.

“Listen to me, Y/N. I can’t even stand the thought of you being in danger. If something ever happened to you I… I couldn’t live with it, Y/N.” He explained, his eyes now avoiding your gaze, sadness written all over his face. You placed your hand gently on his cheek before lifting his chin, his eyes meeting your own.

“Yes, you could.” You asserted, your voice full of determination. “You are strong Sam Winchester. You’ve been through so much, you’ve saved the world a couple of times, you’ve returned from the dead, you’ve lost so many people and yet, you’re here, standing and fighting. You are the strongest person I know.” You spoke solemnly, eyes locked with his, accentuating each of your word. Sam looked at you in dismay, his eyes wide open.

“No, no. You don’t understand. Y/N, I’m not. Not when it comes to you.” He confessed, his hand brushing your hair as you frowned. “I already lost so many people and somehow, I found the strength to keep on fighting. But if something ever happened to you, if you… if you were taken away from me, I wouldn’t be able to keep on going. Not without you.” You saw the fear and the pain hiding behind his emerald eyes and you felt your heart break. Your hands caressed his face as he slightly closed his eyes at the feeling.

“I know you would, Sam. But we’ll make sure you don’t have to. I have no intention on dying anytime soon, you know. Maybe faith will be on our side for once.” You smiled, taking his hand in yours before kissing his palm. “I love you too. More than you will ever know. So let me tell you one thing: there is nothing in this world, no monster, angel, demon or whatever that could keep me away from you. I think you’re stuck with me now.” You smirked before kissing him softly.

“I’m more than okay with that.” He exhaled against your lips. He pulled away, his hand caressing your face. “I love you, Y/N. More than anything.”

“I know.” You nodded before his lips found yours again. What started as a soft and comforting kiss slowly turned into something more needy and urgent. You could feel his love, his fear, his need for you in the kiss and you returned it all back to him. Never leaving his mouth, you straddled him, positioning yourself in his lap.

His hand found your waist, pulling you closer as you moaned against his mouth. His lips left yours to focus on your neck, leaving wet kisses while you brushed his hair. Your head fell back as you began to whimper, his lips sending pleasant electric sensations through your body.

“So beautiful.” He breathed in at your neck.

You let your hands travel on his back, feeling the firm muscles under his shirt. His mouth found yours again and you slowly started biting his lips as he groaned, his tongue battling against yours. He slid his hands under your shirt and caressed your sides, making you shiver. You felt his neediness growing against you and you started to undulate absentmindedly and you both moaned at the friction. You needed to feel more of him. Your hands grabbed his shirt in attempt to pull it over his head, but his hand stopped you and you met his worried and caring eyes.

“We don’t have to, Y/N. You almost died yesterday..” He remarked brushing your hair, his hand on your cheek, eyes deep into yours.

“I want this, Sam. I want you. I love you.” You whispered and placed a lingering kiss on his lips before pulling his shirt above his head. You let your eyes travel his firm chest and the time seemed to stop as Sam watched you, his eyes full of love, fear, desire, care, and adoration. There was something in the air, something different, magical, indescribable.

Slowly, Sam took off your your shirt, his hands caressing your sides on the way, his eyes never leaving yours. He gently made you fall on the bed as he positioned himself above you. He took in the sight of you laying under him with just your panties on, his eyes getting darker.

“You are so beautiful, Y/N.” He breathed, his lips sucking on your collarbone. You panted under him, surrounded by his warmth, his love, his touch… it was all too much. You felt his manhood restrained in his boxers brushing against your center and you arched your back, needing more. Sam understood what you both wanted and he pushed your panties slowly down your legs, leaving wet kisses on your legs. Once your panties were completely removed, his lips found yours again as your hand caressed his length over his boxers. He groaned into your mouth and his hands roamed over your body.

You slowly pushed his chest to make him sit up in the bed so that you could remove his boxers. His neediness sprung free and he fell on his back as you positioned yourself above him, grinning. Your lips attacked his collarbone, leaving hickeys. He buried his hand in your hair while the other one found your waist, pulling you closer to him. Your center kept brushing against his manhood and you both moaned as you undulated against him, the sweet friction leaving you needing for more.

He made you flip over on the bed and positioned himself above you. His hands were everywhere on your body, memorizing every inch, every curve. You panted under him, mouth agape, eyelids rolling and your back arching against him. You felt his gaze heating your body as he watched you with desire and adoration. You met his gaze and your breath hitched, struck by the love you could feel and see in his eyes.

“I want you, Sam.” You whispered thick with desire. Sam nodded and kissed your forehead before positioning himself at your entrance as he propped himself on his elbows. He looked into your eyes and you nodded lightly. He pushed into you and you both moaned, lips resting against each other’s. He gave you some time to adjust and you kissed his lips as he began to thrust into you.

The feeling was indescribable. You’ve had made love with Sam countless times but this time it was… different. The fact that you almost gave your last breath seemed to put everything in a new perspective. You were madly in love with each other and nothing could ever stand between the two of you.

As he thrusted into you, his lips were ravaging your mouth, tongues fighting against each other. Your whole body was on fire as you pressed your hands on his back with each thrust.

“Gosh, Y/N. You feel so good.” He groaned, his lips now sucking on your neck.

“Please, Sam. I’m… I’m so close.” You whispered with a moan, lost in all the pleasure he was giving you. One of his hands brushed your hair back and then he speeded up his thrusts. Your moans and whimpers were echoing around the room, lips now simply resting against each other’s, slightly meeting with each one of his thrusts.

“Come for me baby, I’m right here. Come for me.” He groaned, his voice throaty as he thrust into you deeper. You were a whimpering mess under him, your nails were digging into his back and your lips met in one last and sloppy kiss that sent you over the edge. Your toes curled and you whimpered his name, walls tightening around him. Sam watched you in awe, and joined you in your orgasm a few thrusts later. Your name was falling from his lips as he buried his head in the crook of your neck.

Getting down from your high, your eyes met and he placed a lingering kiss on your lips before rolling on the bed. His breath still erratic, he enveloped his arm around your body and your head came to rest on his chest. You both stayed like this enjoying each other’s warmth without a word, your fingertips tracing his chest and abs as he caressed your hair.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again.” Sam prayed as he placed a kissed on your forehead.

“I’ll try my best.” You whispered back.

“Promise?”

“Promise.” You whispered as you tenderly pressed the back of his hand to your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it !
> 
> If you want more one shots, you can follow me on my tumblr and/or make a request.  
> Tell me what you thought, I'll be happy to hear from you ! :)
> 
> Tumblr : http://lets-live-in-fiction.tumblr.com/
> 
> Kudos are like yummy little cupcakes ;)


End file.
